True Love
by Sour Sweets
Summary: Chelsea meets a new person on Sunshine Islands, Will. They eventually become friends. Will begins to fall in love with Chelsea. But Chelsea doesn't believe in true love and is not interested in a relationship. Will they ever be together? Chelsea X Will
1. Chapter One: Her Name?

**Hello! **

****This is going to be a long-fic (Or maybe not if you want me to just leave it as a one-shot).** **  
><strong>So I wanted to do a ChelseaXWill story since I really like him and I just thought of an idea for it! (I will not tell you the idea yet)<strong>  
><strong>This is the first chapter so my idea for the story hasn't happened yet but it will, probably soon.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, please read and review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chelsea's POV:<strong>

I walked outside Mirabelle's shop. I had just gotten some Pet Food for my pets. I then decided to walk across the bridge over to Sprout Island.

As I arrived on Sprout Island, I saw handsome young man. I had never seen before. He was probably new. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had a adorable horse beside him. I just love animals, horses were definitely my favorite though.

He was facing my way smiling, "Hello there," He seemed so kind.

"Hi," I replied back, I didn't know what else to say. I decided to add, "Who are you?"

He smiled at me, "I am William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison the third."

I had never heard of such a long name! How many middle names does he have? I only memorized his first name, "It's nice to meet you William, I'm Chelsea!"

"What a lovely name, also don't call me William," William responded. He was quite nice but wait...he didn't want me to call him William? Does this mean I have to call him by his FULL name? No that can't be!

"Thanks, but what do I call you then?" I asked curiously.

William err I mean he said, "Call me Will." Ohhh, I see, he wants me to call him by his nickname. If I can call him by his nickname, he should call me be able to call me my nickname! But sadly, I don't have a nickname so it doesn't really matter.

I turned to face his horse, it looked so cute! He had a white horse and I had a brown horse. They could get along! No, Will probably doesn't want his horse to hang out with another one.

I turned back to face Will again, "Nice horse," I complimented cheerfully.

"Thank you, his name is Arthur," Will replied back politely. Arthur? It's a pretty good name for a horse I guess.

I nodded, "I see."

Will turned away and began walking inside Regis's Mansion, "It was very nice chatting with you but I have to go now."

His horse, Arthur just stayed at the entrance. I decided to pat him first before I left. He was so soft!

"Bye Arthur," I whispered before I walked away.

I began walking, not knowing where I was going.

Will seemed quite nice. Maybe he could be my friend? He doesn't seem annoying, just nice. He also has a horse, a cute one! Best of all, his not a pervert or a flirt! His perfect!

_20 Minutes Later_

I still had no idea where I was going, I saw a bridge near me and I decided to cross it.

_Bump!_

I fell backwards onto the hard ground after I arrived on Verdure Island. Ow! It seriously hurts. I swear whoever bumped into me, I am going to yell and scream at them.

I looked up to see who it was, out of all the people I could've bumped into, why did it have to be _him_? Will. I mean, I can't even yell or scream at him, his face is so good looking and he looks too nice. I can't possibly ruin that smile on his face.

"I'm sorry fair maiden." Will held out his arm. I quickly grabbed it and got up.

Wait, did he just call me fair maiden? Oh great, I was wrong! I must have jinxed myself. He is definitely flirting, I mean who calls girls fair maiden? Prince Charming? No, Prince Charming doesn't even exist. In fact, not only Prince Charming doesn't exist, true love doesn't exist!

**Will's POV:**

I smiled at the young lady, I felt really sorry for hurting her and making her fall over. I mean one minute, I am out of my Uncle's Mansion. The next, I'm going on an adventure and I bump into this beautiful lady. Wait, didn't I just meet her? Brown hair, red bandana, blue eyes... Yeah, I just met her like 30 minutes ago.

Her name was...Charley? Casey? Christa? No, it's neither of those! What was her name? _Think, Will, think!_ Argh! I can't think right now!

Oh well, I'll just stick with 'fair maiden' or 'my lady' for now since their very polite and she'll probably like it.

Whatshername gave me a disgusted look. Wait, she gave me a disgusted look! No one has ever given me a disgusted look before! That is just disgraceful!

"Please don't call me fair maiden," Whatshername said to me, "Call me by my real name please." Okay, I forgot her name and now she wants me to call her by her real name? Well, I'll just talk to her without saying her name, simple as that!

Whatshername turned around and began walking away before I could even ask her if she was okay since she just fell down.

I sighed, then realized I had forgotten all about Arthur, my horse. I looked to my right to see if he was there.

He was gone! Wasn't he just with me before?

I looked around. Guess what I saw?

Arthur was running towards Whatshername!

What? How did that happen? Does this mean Arthur likes her and not me? WHAT?

"Arthur!" I called. "Come back!"

I whistled immediately, "Arthur, come back here!"

Arthur ignored me and continued to run_, _he finally caught up with her and began walking at a walking pace.

She turned around and smiled, she patted him. Argh! So annoying but now that they stopped walking, I can catch Arthur. I had Arthur ever since I was little, now he doesn't like me anymore? Impossible!

I had to catch Arthur! But if whistling and calling him didn't help...I need a better plan!

I decided to do the next best thing, one I hardly did. RUN!

And it worked!

I finally caught up to them both, I patted his back, making sure he was going to stay with me, "Arthur, you like me and not her, okay? Don't ever _ever _run away like that ever again or else I'm going to have to send you back."

Whatshername looked up at me laughing. Laughing? I don't even get what's so funny! Did I do something? Oh well, at least she didn't give me her disgusted look this time.

"Arthur likes me, since when?" Whatshername asked me, still laughing as if it was the stupidest thing she ever heard. How is that even funny? I was serious!

"Just now, of course my la-" I stopped myself from saying 'my lady', I certainly did not want her to get angry for not saying her name. "I mean, why would he be chasing you instead of walking with me?"

Whatshername opened her rucksack giggling, "I'm not really sure, maybe because I have pet food in my rucksack?"

I smiled, that was probably it, "Arthur must be hungry right now."

"Really? I'll lend you 1 Pet Food for free," suggested Whatshername, holding out 1 Pet Food in front of my face. For free? Wow, she's very nice. I have never had something free before. Everyone always wanted money, money and more money from me.

"Why thank you," I said gladly accepting it. "How could I repay you? Oh, I know! A 1 Million G Ticket!"

I grabbed a 1 Million G Ticket out of my pocket. I was sure she wouldn't be able to resist, I mean who wouldn't? Me. I hated getting 1 Million G Tickets, but for some reason I loved giving them out and seeing all the beautiful smiles.

Whatshername gasped, "What? 1 Pet Food like only costs 10G, are you kidding?"

I shook my head and shoved the 1 Million G Ticket onto her hand, "No, take it."

"Are you sure? Um, thank you," She replied back, accepting the ticket.

I turned to Arthur and gave him the pet food. Arthur smiled and started following me again.

I began walking away. Now, I have some time to think about her name.

Ummmm...oh! I remember now! It's Cherry! No, isn't that a fruit? Yes but it is also a name too... Wait, it isn't Cherry. It's Chelsea! Yeah, Chelsea. Whatshername is Chelsea! I have _such _a good memory! If I didn't, I still wouldn't know what her name was.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? If you think I could improve, please tell me and give me suggestions.<br>I would really like to know what you thought about it, so please review!**

****I really enjoyed writing this. It was fun! I think I like writing in first person because it's easier to write the characters thoughts.**  
>Also, tell me if you'd like me to continue. If you want me to leave it as a one-shot, I'll just change the title and summary of course. Although, I am planning to continue so I might update soon.<br>**


	2. Chapter Two: A Visit and A Gift

**Hi! It's been awhile since I written anything (A few weeks)  
>But I'm really glad you guys (And girls) like my story.<br>Also, thank you for the reviews that I received from Chapter One.  
><strong>

**I'm also sorry it took me so long to update but I had a bit of a case of Writer's Block. So the first part of this chapter could be a little bit boring.  
><strong>

**Anyway, here's Chapter Two! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Will's POV:<strong>

I yawned as I woke up in my ship. I was 100% sure it was going to be a beautiful day today. There were many clues why it would be a sunny and beautiful day, it was Summer and this is a deserted island! Well not exactly deserted, but I'm pretty sure it used to be deserted.

I got out of bed and looked out the window to see the nice sun. But I didn't see that... I saw...rain! And clouds...and lightning. Not what I expected...

_Knock knock  
><em>

I got a visitor! Well, that's good since I'm going to stay in my ship the entire day. I do not want to get myself wet or get struck by lightning either.

I went to the door and opened it, I saw my cousin, Sabrina. Sabrina was a really kind person, she would never yell at anyone and she wouldn't even hurt a fly. I love her for that but there was just something I didn't really understand about her, she hardly had any friends.

"Good morning Will," Sabrina greeted me politely.

"Good morning Sabrina," I replied back kindly.

Sabrina smiled a little, "Father said I could stay here until lunch, he's really busy with work." That's great! I get some company until lunch at least.

"Sabrina...may you please cook some breakfast for me?" I asked politely. Also did I mention Sabrina was great at cooking?

"I knew you'd ask that," answered Sabrina beaming, "So I cooked some breakfast back at home." She held a piece of french toast in front of me.

I took it gladly and began eating, once I finished my first bite, I complimented, "This is delicious, thank you Sabrina." Sabrina's cooking was definitely the best! Okay maybe not the best because the Gourmet on this island's cooking is the best! Now...what was his name again? Oh yeah, Pierre.

"It's okay, also, do you mind if I bring a friend to come here as well?" asked Sabrina, trying her best to be polite. Sabrina has friends now? I remember when we were young, I was her best friend and I hardly played with her. She was pretty much a loner, if it wasn't for me she would've been as lonely as ever.

"Of course," I said happily. This terrible day was getting better and better every second. By the end of the day, it would probably be the best day ever.

Sabrina grinned, "She'll be at the door soon, hopefully."

By the time I had finished my French Toast, someone was knocking on the door. Yes, finally. Sabrina's a bit too boring...

_Knock knock_

I walked to the door and opened it. I saw the maiden I met yesterday, Chelsea. Hopefully, I would never forget that name again. I probably wouldn't anyway, it was a beautiful name.

"C-Chelsea, you're finally here," Sabrina greeted smiling, "Have you met my cousin, Will?"

Chelsea looked at me and frowned right after. Does this mean she hates me? She turned back to Sabrina, "Yes I did, I met him yesterday."

The two girls began chatting without me. They sat down on the couch and talked about 'girl stuff' which I am not interested in.

I sat down on a chair far away from them. A tea set was on the table and so was my journal. I had gotten it ages ago from my father so I could write my adventures in and I did. A pen was next to the journal so I decided that I would write in it.

_Dear Journal,_

_I have just arrived on Sunshine Islands yesterday. It looks beautiful. One of the main people I have met was Chelsea, I may have forgotten her name yesterday but I will never forget it again, I hope. _

_For some reason, I think she hates me though. I looked at her today and she frowned, I wonder why? _

_I really think that maybe we could become friends, she is Sabrina's friend after all.  
><em>

_So I am going to find out what she likes and I will give it to her as a gift. I'll visit and talk to her everyday too! We will definitely become friends this way._

I stopped writing and wrote my name at the bottom.

_Will._

It was a short journal entry but I'm going to do exactly what I wrote in my journal. Become friends with Chelsea!

**Chelsea's POV:**

It was lunch time and Sabrina had left the ship. Of course, I would've left too but I had something I wanted to give to Will. He was rich and gave me a Million G Ticket yesterday, I had to thank him by giving him something.

I grabbed a flower out of my rucksack. Yes, it was a very lame gift to give to boy but I wasn't that rich.

Will was sipping a cup of tea, I walked over to him.

"Will, good morning," I greeted happily.

Will looked up, looking quite surprised, "I bid you a fair morning Chelsea!" It was the first time he actually said my name! I smiled because he said my name so politely. Well, everyone says my name politely but...Will, there's just something about his voice.

I smiled, he was still quite strange but I guess it's just how he is, "Here, this is for you," I held out a flower, Will smiled, a cheesy smile.

Will gladly accepted the flower and he thanked me, "Flowers radiate such beauty...just like you my la-Chelsea," Say what now?

"Um thanks," I replied. Will's weird but so...so...sweet! Sabrina earlier told me he flirts a lot too so I shouldn't go near him too much because I'll probably end up falling for him. But I'm sure I won't! I have never loved nor had a crush on someone, so what's the chance of falling for him? 0.5% I think or maybe even 0%.

"No, I should be thanking you," Will replied kindly. "You gave me flowers and their my favorite gift."

Sp, he loves flowers? But that is such a simple gift! Hmmmm, maybe I could give him flowers everyday to show my appreciation. Or not...I don't have time to visit him everyday! Or maybe I do...

I frowned, I decided it was time for me to go, I had nothing else to do, "Well, I have to go now," I told him opening the door.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, possibly tomorrow," Will replied back. I closed the door before I had a chance to say anything back to him. Does this mean he is going to give me a gift? If that's true, I can't wait! Or maybe he just wants to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Was it good? Was it alright? Was it bad?<br>Please review!  
>Even 'update soon' is fine. It encourages me to write more!<strong>

**Love,  
>Sour Sweets<br>**


End file.
